Tainted
by Raydhen
Summary: FF Perdana terkait Crossover fandom BlazBlue & SHK v (Bukan perdana juga sih, soalnya tulisan pertama keburu ilang sebelum sempat post dimari :"D). Pairnya berdasarkan plot adek-adek mun Paro: @Jin Tamvan & @PangeranTamvan. Mengisahkan pertemuan mahasiswa yang bar-addicted dengan om-om pemberi jasa hiburan (?). Akhir kata, Gomen kalo typo,selamat membaca QvQ


"**TAINTED"**

**A Story Based On SMS Plot(?)**

* * *

Salam Author: abaikan judulnya, nikmati ceritanya /5

* * *

Beberapa hari menjelang tahun baru, pada sore hari yang cerah, di suatu universitas ternama '_Institut __Horizon de Connaissance_', kala semilir angin bertiup serta gagak berkicau dengan paraunya, para mahasiswa serta mahasiswi sudah membicarakan bagaimana cara mereka meluangkan liburan mereka kelak. Ini adalah hari terakhir mereka kuliah di tahun tersebut, dan baru saja mereka menjalani _final exam_, libur panjang setelah ujian berat di akhir tahun bagi mereka sama saja seperti mendapat hadiah dari _mbah-mbah jengot putih berbaju merah_ (?) atas hasil jerih payah mereka, itu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk _refreshing_ setelah jiwa raga mereka dicurahkan dengan urusan kuliah.

Jin Kisaragi (19), mahasiswa teladan jurusan komunikasi bisnis tahun ke-2, sudah memiliki rencana sendiri untuk liburannya, ia bahkan tidak mengindahkan ajakan teman-teman seangkatannya untuk liburan bersama, yang tidak disadarinya bahwa ajakan-ajakan itu justru dalih agar mereka bisa _menembak_ Jin.

Ya, Jin memang cukup populer, terutama di jurusannya sendiri, disamping kepandaiannya, penampilan Jin bukan hanya memikat perempuan, tetapi juga lelaki di dekatnya. Sudah beberapa kali ia ditembak, dan beberapa kali juga ia menolaknya dengan sopan.

Saat liburan, Jin nyaris tak pernah menghabiskan waktu di tempat wisata yang jauh sekalipun ia mampu, baik _resort_ di tepi pantai maupun _villa_ di puncak gunung. Nampaknya ia lebih suka berlibur dengan caranya sendiri, dan tempat yang ingin dikunjunginya pekan ini adalah bar. Ya, Jin gemar meluangkan waktu kesana, tempat wisata yang tidak layak memang, namun sebagai mahasiswa komunikasi bisnis dimana mereka diajari untuk bertukar gagasan, informasi, serta instruksi, bar baginya adalah tempat yang tepat mengingat pertukaran informasi biasanya selalu terjadi di tempat itu, entah itu alibinya atau Jin terlalu banyak menonton TV atau membaca novel. Intinya, Jangan tertipu oleh tampang polos perjaka satu ini karena sesungguhnya dia _bar-addicted_.

Sebenarnya ada satu bar yang menarik perhatiannya dan biasa ia kunjungi, _la Boisson Mizone_. Bar itu terletak di tepi jalan dari arah kampus menuju rumahnya, alih-alih mengambil jalan pintas pulangnya, ia terkadang singgah di situ dengan mobil Nissan pribadinya, biasanya untuk memesan minum, atau untuk menghilangkan stress-nya dari kehidupan di sekitarnya.

Dan rencananya sepulangnya dari kampus ia akan langsung mendatangi bar tersebut. Namun ia takkan menyadari apa yang akan didapat dari kunjungannya kali ini.

* * *

Baru saja ia membuka pintu mobilnya, dering _Hand Phone_ nya berbunyi, segeralah dijawabnya, "Jin, kamu besok menghadap ke saya ya" sahut suara itu yang ternyata ialah Prof. Märchen von Friedhof (23), dosen kombis yang mengajar di kelasnya, sementara Jin sendiri adalah asisten dosen tersebut. "Lho, bukannya besok sudah mulai libur, Prof. März?" dalih Jin, yang lebih terbiasa memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. "saya tahu.. " ucapnya kalem, "pokoknya temui saja di meja saya" terusnya, bukannya memberi penjelasan, malah memutuskan kontak. Ada apa gerangan Prof März memintanya? Tapi jin tak mau memikirkannya lebih lanjut, ia memasuki Nissan-nya dan menyalakan mesin, lalu meninggalkan zona parkir kampus.

* * *

Singkat cerita, sampailah Jin di depan bar tersebut. Bangunannya dapat dikenali dari pelat bertuliskan _la Boisson Mizone_ yang diukir dengan _font_ yang indah, dilengkapi gambar mawar dan botol biru disampingnya. Jalanan di sekitar tempat itu cukup sepi kala itu, cuma Jin yang turun dari mobil, selanjutnya ia masuk ke dalam bar, dan lantas memesan minuman, "yang biasa!" ujar Jin dengan kata-kata mujarabnya, dan tanpa pikir panjang sang bartender dengan lihainya menyediakan minuman anggur _wine_ untuk pelanggan setianya.

Baru sebentar dia meneguk _wine_, terbayang kembali alasan Prof. März memanggilnya, tidak biasanya beliau memintanya diluar aktivitas kampus, dirinya menjadi ragu dan khawatir, mungkin saja Prof. mempermasalahkan nilai-nilai akademis, perilaku, kedisiplinan. Ah, atau kinerja asdos, efektivitas dan efisiensi,. Tapi kenapa harus besok juga di hari pertama libur akhir tahun?

Jin tidak mengerti, namun ini membuatnya agak _down_,diminum kembali _wine_ miliknya untuk menenangkan hati dan pikirannya, "apa mungkin liburan kali adalah yang terburuk…" batin Jin putus asa seraya menghela nafas.

Tidak jauh dari situ, duduklah seorang pria gagah berpakaian modis, dia dijuluki Tettere (26), pebisnis muda yang sukses dan juga pemilik bar _la Boisson Mizone_ tersebut yang dilengkapi banyak ruangan pesanan termasuk satu ruangan VVIP yang ada khusus untuknya.

Bak pangeran, ia tampan, kaya, pintar, dan bersih. Senyumannya meluluhkan wanita dan menarik hati para kliennya, daya tariknya serta gaya berpakaiannya yang rapi termasuk strategi _marketing_-nya, kekayaannya bukan sekedar warisan orang tuanya namun hasil kerja kerasnya semata, benar-benar laksana sang putra mahkota yang mandiri.

Tettere nampak tengah memperhatikan Jin sedari tadi mahasiswa itu memasuki barnya. Kedua matanya yang sebiru safir tertuju kepada pria berparas elok yang sedang menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya itu. Lantaran ia jarang melihat yang seumuran pemuda itu, mengingat kesibukannya di kantor sehingga hanya terkadang ia mengecek barnya sendiri, si tampan itu jadi tertarik olehnya. Sedangkan bagi Jin yang sedari tadi diperhatikan, ia tidak menyadari akan bahaya yang akan mengancamnya. (?)

Lama kelamaan jin pun sadar sedang diawasi Tettere, lantas ia membalas tatapan tersebut. Tettere cuma menunjukkan senyum bisnis andalannya dari jauh kepada sang pemuda sembari memutar tepi gelas dengan jarinya, membuatnya tertegun sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya, sang pangeran hanya menahan tawa memperhatikan reaksinya. Setelahnya ia mendekati meja bar lalu menjentikkan jarinya untuk memanggil bartender. "Ver, kasih pemuda itu favoritnya, _plus _masukin ramuan spesial bar kita" titahnya.

Sang bartender tertanda Hiver Laurant (Umur tak diketahui), lantas mengangguk mendengar perintah tuan mudanya dan dengan gerak tangan cepat ia membuat segelas minuman baru, mencampur _wine_ favorit Jin ditambah ramuan dari tong berlabel_ 'Jusse'_, kemudian menyuguhkannya kepada Jin, "silahkan, _monsieur~ _" logatnya sopan.

"Aku tidak memesan ini" Jin kebingungan ketika memandang minuman yang baru disajikan untuknya, "pasti ada kesalahan."  
"Oh,_ nein~_ minuman ini sudah dipesankan untuk anda" terang Hiver.  
"Oleh siapa?" Belum sempat pertanyaan itu dijawab Hiver sudah melesat pergi atas aba-aba Tettere, dan masih ditengah kebingungannya, Tettere pun berjalan mendekati si perjaka dan langsung berbisik di sampingnya, "Jika kau butuh pelarian, datanglah padaku." Anak mata Jin melebar oleh kata-kata pria modis disampingnya, ia menoleh kepadanya untuk disambut oleh seringai tampan memikat dari Tettere.

Tak lama kemudian, pria berpenampilan elegan itu meninggalkan Jin yang telah dibuatnya bingung dan masuk ke dalam ruangan VVIP-nya. Jin yang masih dalam keadaan herannya hanya menatapnya memasuki singgasananya, "apa-apaan itu tadi?" tanyanya dalam hati, apakah ia harus mengikutinya, atau mengabaikannya sebab dia adalah orang asing, Jin pun memilih yang terakhir. Dialihkan perhatiannya kepada campuran _wine_ dan _jusse_ yang dipesankan Tettere untuknya.

* * *

"Ini… rasanya luar biasa" batin Jin sesudah mencicipinya, terkagum-kagum oleh minuman baru di hadapannya, kombinasi rasa _wine_ yang kental di lidahnya, bercampur manis _jusse_ yang menyegarkan kerongkongannya, sesuatu yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya, seakan ia telah menemukan berlian yang telah lama hilang.

Namun, pikirannya ternyata masih tidak konsen karena terbayang senyuman pria itu, senyuman yang penuh arti. Ditambah fakta bahwa Tettere baru saja membelikannya minuman, yang diyakini memang darinya mengingat gelagatnya yang mencurigakan. Ia lalu menoleh pada satu-satunya pintu VVIP dimana Tettere menghilang ke dalamnya.

Didorong rasa penasaran yang kuat, Jin segera meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan memberanikan diri untuk menuju ruang VVIP tersebut. Pemuda itu mengetuk pintunya, tak ada jawaban, ia mengetuk lagi, nihil. Kemudian ia mencoba membuka kenop pintunya, _klek!_ Pintunya tidak terkunci.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan datang, silahkan masuk" ujar suara dari dalam yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Tettere, yang sedang duduk bersandar di sofa panjang sambil menikmati segelas _Cabernet_. Jin memasuki ruangan VVIP yang tampak luas dan elegan itu dalam diam dan kembali menutup pintunya, mata hijaunya menatap langsung kepada sang pangeran dihadapannya. "Kau boleh duduk di sampingku" Tettere menuangkan _Cabernet_ pada satu gelas baru untuk menjamu tamunya "silahkan, anggap saja rumah sendiri". Jin perlahan duduk di sampingnya dan menerima segelas _Cabernet_ yang disodorkan Tettere kepadanya dan langsung meneguknya perlahan, tiada yang mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

Selang beberapa saat Jin akhirnya mengangkat suara, memecah kesunyian dalam ruangan itu "Hmm… aku, belum pernah merasakan _wine_ seenak ini" gumamnya memuji. Tettere tersenyum mendengar respons si pemuda, "tak perlu canggung, kau bersikap terlalu formal" ucapnya sewaktu mendekatkan jaraknya kepadanya.

"Huh? Aku memang selalu seperti ini kok" terang Jin datar.  
"Begitu… apa hidupmu juga seperti ini, datar? Membosankan bukan?" Tettere tertawa pelan seraya mengusiknya dengan ucapannya, Jin hanya menghela nafas sambil memejamkan matanya menanggapi timpalannya.

Tettere memandangi wajah Jin, nampaknya dirinya terbuai oleh paras eloknya, lalu ia memperhatikan seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, matanya kemudian tertuju kepada kedua paha Jin yang dalam posisi melipat. Jangan heran, sebab sebagai lelaki, bentuk pinggul dan paha dan betis Jin tampak terlalu _feminine_ sehingga siapapun dibelakangnya bisa salah menyangkanya sebagai wanita, dan kala itu dia memang sedang mengenakan jins ketat, yang membuat lekukan dibaliknya tampak jelas.

Tettere menyeringai, tangannya menyentuh salah satu paha Jin, sontak membuatnya terkejut, "Eh, sedang apa kau!?". Tanpa mendengarkannya, pria roman rupawan itu mengelus pahanya, perlahan tapi dapat dirasakan sensasinya menembus kulit sang pemuda, "Sshh.. coba ungkapkan apa yang kau rasakan" ujarnya setengah berbisik ketika semakin mendekatkan posisi duduknya dengan Jin.

Jin menatap datar lelaki disampingnya, menggeleng sambil berusaha menahan sensasi yang dirasakannya pada pahanya, menggoda Tettere untuk mengusap pahanya lebih, sementara satu tangannya lagi memegang pundak Jin, menariknya sehingga badan mereka saling berhadapan dan mata keduanya saling beradu. Wajah Jin seketika merona, entah karena rayuan pada pahanya atau dia mulai mabuk. Sebaliknya, ia malah bertanya, "Mau apa kau?"

"Bagaimana jika kubilang…" Lawan bicaranya hanya terdiam sesaat sebelum berbisik langsung di telinganya, " … menginterogasi tubuhmu " Jawaban yang membuat lelaki muda itu mengernyitkan dahinya heran, menginterogasi tubuhnya?

"Kenapa kau tidak kabur, Hm?" Sekarang pertanyaan itu membuat Jin terdiam, dia bisa saja melakukannya, dia memiliki celah dan kesempatan, namun entah kenapa ia memilih tinggal, seakan-akan sesuatu menahannya, dirinya sendiri.

Tettere melanjutkan, "Kamu tampak seperti mahasiswa yang sempurna, tapi sejujurnya penuh rasa ingin tahu... kau pasti juga tertarik akan hal-hal cabul bukan?" bisiknya seduktif di telinga Jin sewaktu tangan di pundaknya berpindah mengelus pipi pria yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Ba-Bagaimana…?" sekujur tubuh pemuda itu merinding merasakan elusan pada pahanya dan pipinya serta wajahnya kian memerah sampai ke kupingnya, "A-Apa maksudmu!?" seru Jin.

"Ssh biarkan aku mencicipi manis _Cabernet_ di bibirmu... _Ittadakimasu~_ " Tettere memegang dagu Jin, dan lantas mengecup bibir pemuda itu, membuatnya terkejut dan ingin berteriak namun suaranya teredam secara bibir sang pangeran mengunci mulutnya, sehingga hanya menimbulkan melodi desahan yang halus. Tettere lalu mencondongkan tubuh Jin sehingga tubuh bujangan itu terbaringkan diatas sofa panjang tersebut, kedua tangannya dicengkeram olehnya, dan pahanya diapit oleh kedua kaki Tettere. menahan dan membatasi gerakan Jin.

"Hmphh!? Mmhhh!" Jin tidak dapat mencerna kejadian yang terjadi, ia hanya bisa merasakan, merasakan lembutnya bibir Tettere dan setiap gerakan halusnya terhadap bibirnya. Wajahnya semakin merona ketika dirasakaannya kecupan itu tak berhenti disitu, sebaliknya terus menekan bibirnya, mencoba memperdalam ciumannya.

Ia meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan dirinya, namun percuma secara fisik Tettere lebih kuat darinya. Tindakannya malah hanya membuang tenaganya percuma dan semakin membuat pria glamour itu menginginkan lebih, seakan ia tersenyum disela ciumannya. Jin hanya bisa pasrah, dia sadar semua pintu kesempatannya untuk kabur sudah habis layaknya nasi telah menjadi bubur, sekarang tubuhnya terkunci, ia hanya bisa mengikuti alur permainan Tettere, mau tak mau.

Tettere mulai melumat mulut Jin, setelahnya mengulum bibir bawahnya, sambil sesekali menjilatinya, nampaknya mencoba untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut remaja bergolongan darah A itu, dan Jin berusaha menahan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Tapi tidak untuk waktu yang lama hingga kewaspadaannya melengah, dan Tettere tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, ia segera menjulurkan lidahnya masuk dan menjilati seisi oralnya dengan liar.

Jin terbelalak kaget saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah di dalam mulutnya, menggeliat, mengecap, dan mengeksplorasi setiap sudut mulutnya, seterusnya mengabsen satu persatu giginya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, tubuhnya bergetar, tak kuasa menahan sensasi aneh yang merasukinya. Sedangkan itu lidah Tettere mulai menjilati lidahnya, seakan mengajak untuk menari bersamanya. Seakan terhipnotis, lidah Jin turut bergerak dan mengikuti irama permainannya. Tersenyum atas reaksi sang pemuda, pesolek itu langsung melilitkan lidahnya lalu menggulung dan memutari lidah Jin, membuat kedua saliva saling bercampur dan menimbulkan bunyi decakan yang halus.

Ciuman itu begitu panas dan dalamnya, sehingga saliva menetes dari ujung bibir. Jin perlahan membuka matanya, menatap wajah Tettere dengan tatapan sayu, ia ingin ciuman itu segera selesai, namun anehnya, di momen yang sama ia berharap agar percumbuan ini tidak berhenti disitu, sementara ia mulai tersengal. Tettere merasakan desah nafas Jin di wajahnya, segera melepaskan ciumannya, menciptakan benang saliva tipis kala mulut keduanya terpisah.

"Haahh... A-ahhh.." Jin mencoba mengatur nafasnya selagi lidahnya sedikit terjulur, matanya berkaca-kaca dan tubuhnya lemas , serta rona wajahnya merah padam; Tettere hanya menyeringai seraya memegang dagu sang pemuda, seakan puas oleh efek perbuatannya yang hasilnya terukir pada ekspresi Jin.

Setelahnya sang pangeran perlahan bangkit lalu duduk mengapit kedua paha Jin, ia mengambil botol kecil yang terletak di meja sampingnya, setelah itu mengeluarkan sebutir pil dari dalamnya, Jin hanya bisa memperhatikan. Setelah menyimpan botolnya kembali, Tettere menyelipkan pil tersebut di antara bibirnya, namun tidak bermaksud menelannya, sebaliknya ia memegang kedua pipi Jin sebelum mendekatkan jarak antar wajahnya, lantas memberikannya ciuman kedua dan langsung melumat mulutnya. "Hnn-nmmfhh!" pemuda yang submisif itu memejamkan matanya erat sesaat tubuhnya kembali merinding kala merasakan irama ciuman Tettere yang turut menggerakan bibirnya, alhasil memindahkan pil tersebut ke dalam mulut Jin.

Lantaran tidak dapat dimuntahkan, tidak ada pilihan bagi Jin selain menelan pil tersebut, "glek!"

"Bagus…" ujar Tettere begitu kedua bibir mereka kembali berpisah.  
"Hnn—a-apa yang kau berikan padaku?" Tanya Jin sambil mengusap bibirnya.  
"_Aphrodisiac_…" jawab pelan sang pria menawan, "itu akan membuatmu tahan sepanjang malam" ia kembali menunjukkan senyuman penuh artinya.

Yang dimaksud _aphrodisiac_ adalah zat yang ketika dikonsumsi dapat memicu dan meningkatkan gairah seksual, dan Tettere memilikinya dalam bentuk pil. Maka, beberapa waktu setelah Jin menelan pil tersebut, khasiatnya dapat langsung dirasakan kala matanya terbuka lebar dan wajahnya semakin memerah, dirinya merasa aneh, tak dapat diuraikan tapi seakan hasrat dan nafsu yang terkandung dalam tubuhnya terlepas keluar tak terkontrol. Ia mencoba menatap Tettere namun dilihatnya seringai tampan nan durjana dari wajah sang pangeran, sedangkan tubuhnya sendiri masih lemas, ia tahu dirinya tak terelakkan lagi.

Tettere turun dari sofa itu, kemudian mengangkat Jin, menggendongnya yang masih dalam efek _aphrodisiac_, "Ayo kita lanjutkan di ranjang!" ajaknya pelan. Sementara pemuda berparas elok itu tak menunjukkan perlawanan, sebaliknya reflex meremas jas Tettere secara tubuhnya diangkat. Ia merasa dirinya telah ditundukkan oleh sang putra mahkota, rasa ingin tahunya lebih besar sehingga niat untuk kabur di awal seakan melenyap.

Dan, sampailah mereka dihadapan kasur mewah ukuran_ king size, _lengkap dengan bed cover indah berpola mawar biru-merah beserta dua bantal dan selimut yang dilipat di antaranya dengan corak yang sama seperti bed covernya. "Tidak boleh ada alas kaki di atas tempat tidur yah " Tettere perlahan merebahkan tubuh Jin di atas kasur sebelum berbaik hati melepaskan kedua sepatu beserta kaos kaki mahasiswa muda itu, selanjutnya ia membuka jasnya sendiri dan juga kancing bajunya, kemudian melepas ikat pinggangnya dan membuka resleting celananya, pada akhirnya ia menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya, menunjukkan tubuhnya yang tidak begitu kekar namun bidang. Setelahnya ia ikut serta menaiki ranjangnya, menyambut Jin yang telah bersandar terlebih dahulu di atasnya.

Jin terkesima melihatnya, takjub oleh bentuk tubuh pria tersebut. "Apa efek pil itu masih ada? Bagaimana jika kita mulai… " Tettere mendekati Jin, merangkak ke arahnya, menyentuh resleting celana Jin dan membukanya perlahan, berniat menanggalkannya, lantaran remaja manis itu tak menunjukkan perlawanan, maka memudahkan sang pebisnis untuk melucuti bukan hanya celana yang dikenakan Jin, namun seluruh pakaiannya, serta membuangnya ke lantai, sehingga tiada lagi sehelai benang yang menutupi tubuhnya

Jin, dengan ekspresi _clueless_, menggigil oleh suhu luar yang menusuk kulitnya, menutupi tubuhnya dengan tangannya ketika Tettere terpaku memperhatikan lekuk tubuhnya, "se-sebenarnya… kita mau apa, tuan?" tanyanya lugu dan malu-malu.  
"Tuan? Kau bisa memanggilku Tettere, dan… boleh aku tahu namamu juga, manis?" Tanya balik Tettere disertai bujuk rayuan.  
"J-Jin… Jin Kisaragi" jawabnya singkat dan jelas.  
"Jin, hm? Nama yang pantas untuk seseorang yang manis sepertimu " goda pesolek itu, seraya mengelus pipinya. Sedangkan Jin sendiri, menelan ludah, jantung berdegup kencang kala menatap wajah lelaki di hadapannya.

Tiba-tiba ia terlonjak, sedikit berteriak, ternyata itu ulah tangan Tettere, yang menyentuh tangkai kemaluannya, perlahan dielusnya dengan ujung jari, berikutnya kepalan tangan membungkusnya, menggesekkannya pelan dalam genggamannya. "A-! Aangh…" erang Jin, perlahan merasakan alat kelaminnya mulai menegang, Tettere tahu itu, mempercepat pergerakkan tangannya, dan semakin lama iramanya semakin cepat, lutut Jin sampai bergetar serentak dengan penisnya yang semakin mengeras.

"Kh-!" Jin menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba melawan desahan, ia mulai precum, seluruh tubuhnya merinding, sensasi nikmat yang belum pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya, baik begitu Tettere masih melanjutkan aktivitas dengan tangannya, terus menerus membuatnya semakin berkedut, dan sebelum Jin memohon cukup mendadak ia sudah terlebih dahulu klimaks. "Hyaaahhn…!" teriak Jin, tak kuasa menahan sensasinya, tanpa sadar buah zakarnya menyemburkan cairan putih, membasahi tangan sang pangeran.

"Hmnn " Tettere meringis sambil menjilati tangannya yang basah, sungguh pemandangan yang menggiurkan, termasuk bagi pemuda bernama Jin, dengan wajah bak krustasea rebus.  
"Kau mau?" Tawar usahawan itu, menyodorkan telapak tangan yang lengket dan basah oleh air mani, Jin hanya menggeleng cepat sebagai respons. Selesai membersihkan tangannya, tanpa membuang waktu Tettere menggulingkan sang pemuda hingga terbaring lalu merendahkan badannya, bersandar di atas tubuh bujang Jin.

"A-Aaahn… " Seru Jin saat merasakan kulit mereka saling bersentuhan. Bukan hanya itu, Tettere mengelus dan mengangkat satu paha Jin yang molek sebatas pinggangnya serta menempelkan bibirnya pada leher sang pemuda, menghasutnya lebih jauh lagi.

Entah karena kulitnya yang sensitif ataupun masih dari pengaruh pil barusan, Jin merasakannya rangsangan kuat kala dicumbui olehnya. "Ya, teruslah mendesah selama aku menginterogasimu" pikir Tettere disela kecupannya, sembari sesekali menjilati leher Jin dan menggigitnya pelan dengan bibirnya, menimbulkan banyak _kissmark._

Ia mengangkat paha Jin yang satunya, kedua tangannya perlahan mulai meraih area bokong Jin, refleks meremasnya begitu menyentuhnya, "Aahn—ja-jangan tiba-tiba—" desah Jin sewaktu tangan nakal Tettere asyik memberikan pijatan pada bokong mulusnya, "Sungguh empuk dan halus, macam milik bayi" gumam Tettere.

"Ah, _mitsuketa~_ " lanjutnya ketika jari-jarinya meluncur ke bawah, menggapai lubang anal Jin. Maka, dilebarkannya kedua kaki sang pemuda terangsang tersebut. Tettere bangkit, merubah posisinya kembali merangkak, kedua paha Jin pada masing masing tangan, ditunjukan penisnya yang sudah menegang, berdiri tegak. "Mungkin akan terasa sakit, tapi kau akan menikmatinya" ia mencondongkan pinggangnya, mengarahkan genital pada lubang tersebut, menyodoknya, mencoba untuk masuk.

Jin memekik jenak sang pengusaha berusaha memaksakan batang pelirnya ke dalam rektum. "Hyaahh—ja-jangan disana-!" jerit sang remaja. Tettere, tidak mendengarkan, malah membenamkan semakin dalam, terus menekannya masuk, "Hmm, masih ranum.." komentarnya. Maka, sembari mencengkeram paha mulus Jin, dengan satu sentakan, palaknya langsung dimasukkan sepenuhnya ke dalam anus mahasiswa kombis itu, menuju rektal.

"Hngaahh—!" Jin mengerang keras, memejamkan mata erat begitu batang Tettere dirasanya masuk begitu dalam sehingga pahanya sedikit terangkat, refleks mencengkeram kedua pundak pangeran tampan itu, membuatnya tersentak. Tettere, sedikit kaget secara tangan-tangan itu menggenggam pundaknya, menatap Jin, bagaimanapun ia tetap mempertahankan posisinya. "Sakit?"

Pemuda yang ditanya sedikit menundukkan wajahnya yang merona, "Hnnhh, mu-mungkin… sedikit" tampiknya malu-malu sementara ia mulai membiasakan posisinya. Tettere tertawa pelan melihat respons Jin yang menurutnya sangat manis, lalu mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya maju dan mundur, membuat mahasiswa IHC itu merintih pelan tetapi lembut serirama dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang konstan.

Dia lalu menempelkan bibirnya dengan milik Jin, membuatnya merasakan kembali ciuman yang menggoda bibirnya sambil menggerakan pistonnya lebih liar lagi, selagi pinggangnya diapit paha lelaki manis itu.

Perlahan dilingkarkan kedua tangan Jin pada leher pria itu, merangkulnya, menariknya lebih dekat, tubuhnya menggelinjang, gemetar menerima serangan yang penuh hasrat tersebut. Tettere menurunkan badannya agar menempel kembali dengan tubuh Jin, gerakan _shuttle_-nya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Pinggulnya terus digoyangkannya terhadap tubuh Jin, semakin cepat, dalam, dan penuh nafsu, tangannya meraba paha mulus lelaki dibawahnya untuk merangsangnya, membuatnya semakin berdebar sehingga menggumam seduktif disela ciumannya. Tettere lalu melepas ciumannya untuk menarik nafas, _intercourse_ yang semakin dipenuhi oleh birahi menyulitkannya untuk mengambil nafas dan mengaturnya agar stabil, "Jin.. Jin.. Nhh.." panggilnya pelan.

Tettere tidak mendengar Jin membalas perkataannya secara yang keluar dari mulut dia hanyalah bunyi erangan dan rintihan yang menggoda dan menghibur bagi pemilik kamar VVIP itu, membuat pikirannya sudah tidak begitu jernih lagi, ia hanya ingin untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya, mendapatkan sensasi nikmat yang dirasakannya setiap kali menggenjotnya.

* * *

"_Quelle belle nuit_, seperti biasanya " seru Hiver dari _bar stand_, menggosok gelas dengan tenang dan _khidmat_, sewaktu lagu _Yodaka no Hoshi _diputar di barnya_,_ tak menyadari bunyi desahan dan jeritan Jin memecah kesunyian ruangan VVIP yang ternyata kedap suara itu. "Coba tiap hari begini " lanjutnya berseri-seri, sebelum romannya terpotong lantaran panggilan kerjaan, "Ver, Lenny mau jus labu!" sahut pelanggan bernama Seamus Livermore (30+) yang langsung ditanggapinya, "Eeh, bawa ponakan ya? _Très bien, __ca__ïd!_" jawabnya mantap.

* * *

Kembali memonitori ruangan VVIP yang penuh hawa senggama; disela permainannya, Tettere menjulurkan lidahnya menelusuri sejengkal demi sejengkal permukaan kulit polos Jin, mencicipinya dengan bergairah. Ia pun mulai menjilati zona areola sembari memompanya, merasakan burungnya meminta untuk terus masuk semakin dalam. "Nnee.. Te-Tter— H-aahn..." diiringi desahan lembut yang agak terbata, Jin menggeliat merasakan lidah Tettere menstimulir putingnya, semakin mempengaruhinya, rasa sakit, geram, perih, dan nikmat bercampur aduk, membuat nafasnya kian memburu.

Tangkai kemaluan Tettere berdenyut, menandakan hampir mencapai klimaks, "K-khh.. sedikit lagi.." batinnya, genjotannya kini berubah menjadi hentak-hentakan yang keras, membuat pemuda itu sedikit terlonjak, serta dirinya mulai menggigit lembut puting Jin; "Ha-nghhn-! " Jin terus merintih, nafasnya tak beraturan, matanya berair, raganya melemas, serta pikirannya kacau, ia ingin persetubuhannya segera berakhir namun juga menikmatinya disaat bersamaan.

"Jin.. A-aku.." Tettere tidak bisa berkata dengan jelas, ia terdiam beberapa detik untuk mengatur nafasnya, "Aku akan keluar..!" organ pelantaknya semakin bervibrasi, ia sudah hampir tidak tahan lagi, tetapi ia berusaha menahannya dan menyerang _sweetspot_ Jin semakin liar.

"A-Aaahhn-!" Akhirnya, dia pun mencapai klimaksnya, menyemburkan cairan hangat miliknya ke dalam rektum Jin dan menyandarkan kepala pada pundak lawan mainnya, menghela nafas panjang penuh kepuasan atas hubungan intim mereka, sambil terus memenuhi anal kanal Jin dengan spermanya. Jin pun mendesah kencang dan nyaring, dipeluknya tubuh Tettere erat &amp; hangat.

Tettere menjilati telinga mahasiswa tahun ke-2 itu, membasahinya saat lambangsari mereka masih berlangsung. "A-Aahn- Nghaa " Jin merasa geli dan gemetar kala lidah sang _entrepreneur_ mengolesi telinganya selagi semen terus mengisi area rektalnya. Terkekeh pelan, pria berumur 26 tahun itu menggigit perlahan telinga lelaki yang lebih muda darinya, lantas menghisapnya. "Hnghhh..." Jin berusaha menahan desahannya begitu daun telinganya dihisap, meski sensasinya merambati tubuhnya.

Tettere mencabut alat kelaminnya yang basah, juga melepas kulumannya, sembari tertawa kecil ia memeluk pinggang milik pemuda itu. Tubuh kedua lelaki pirang itu seakan lengket satu sama lain, basah oleh keringat hasil usaha keduanya. Tak ada suara, selain tarikan nafas yang diatur.

* * *

"Rasanya posisi _bed cover_-nya geser…"

"I-Itu salahmu _kan_ begitu semangat menyerangku…"

"Iya sih tapi kau menikmati kan?"

"Ee-eh!? E-tto… begitulah. Ra-rasanya.. unn, luar biasa…"

"Hehe, ya.. seperti dirimu, sangat mengasyikan, bukan " Tettere sumringah seraya mengelus rambut pirang Jin, safir dimatanya menatap iris yang sehijau zamrud itu. Jin pun menyunggingkan senyum kecil manisnya, dan dia memberanikan dirinya untuk mengecup pipi pengusaha rupawan tersebut, sebagai hadiah kecil atas permainan tadi. Entah kenapa kini ia merasa tenang di dekatnya, ia bahkan tak ragu mengusap pipi _ouji-sama_ tersebut.

"Te… Tettere?"

"Hm? Ya, Jin?"

"Aku ingat kau diluar tadi bilang 'jika ingin pelarian, datanglah padaku'…"

"Ya, aku memang bilang begitu, kenapa?"

"Tahu dari mana kalau aku.. punya banyak masalah, atau itu semua hanya bualan?"

Tettere bangkit dan duduk di samping Jin. "Fu fu fu, Jin… aku ini pebisnis, sudah keahlianku mengenal latar belakang seseorang dari ekspresi wajahnya, atau perilakunya. Aku tahu kau seperti apa, aku melihat celahmu, makanya aku mengincarmu karena selain kau mempesona, kau juga rapuh.."

Jin pun turut menyelaraskan posisinya menjadi duduk menghadapnya. "Humm, itu berarti… kamu juga suka mengincar celah klien-mu dan mengambil kesempatan untuk meniduri mereka, ya?" tanyanya _agak_ lugas.

"YA JELAS NGGAK LAH!" Tettere emosi, "E-Ehm, maksudku, Baru- kali ini saja."

"Ka-kau cukup berpengalaman untuk mengaku baru pertama kali melakukannya…"

Tettere batuk mendengarnya. "Sebenarnya… kau mau bilang apa, Jin? Apa masalahmu?"

Hening. Jin terbayang kembali oleh hal yang membuatnya merasa takut dan _down _sebelum kemari, ditundukkan wajahnya seakan atmosfer disekelilingnya menjadi gelap oleh aura pesimis. Dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, mengepalkan tangannya erat, dan menarik nafas panjang, berniat mengutarakan keluhannya.

Setelah jiwa raganya siap akhirnya diluapkanlah semua emosinya. "De- Dengar Tettere..! Aku, Aku sudah lelah. Lelah dengan kuliahku… benar, aku punya masalah dengan dosenku, sekalipun sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, tapi selalu dibalasnya dengan dingin… aku muak! Aku benci itu semua!" ungkapnya agak terbata sembari menggenggam kedua bahu Tettere, berusaha menahan air mata yang akan menetes.

"T-Tenang dulu, manis—" Tettere memberikannya dekapan hangat. "Fuh kenapa.. kau menceritakannya padaku?" Pemuda itu terdiam, perlahan dibalasnya pelukan itu. "A-Aku.. itu karena, aku butuh hiburan— Dan, itu adalah… kau! Makanya.. kumohon, kumohon Tettere, hiburlah aku! Seperti yang kau lakukan barusan—" Pintanya terisak.

Tettere melepas rangkulannya dan menatap mata pasangan mainnya yang mulai berair. "Hnn, aku tersanjung mendengar pengakuanmu, tapi… menurutmu aku akan memberikannya secara cuma-cuma?"

"Pliss! Aku.. aku rela meski diapa-apakan olehmu—" Jin mulai berkaca-kaca, dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya, seakan harapannya telah pupus. "Kumohon…"  
"Baik baik hanya saja aku takkan memberikannya begitu saja." Tettere menghela nafas, disapunya setetes air mata yang membasahi pipi jejaka itu.  
"Ta-tapi.. bukankah kau baru saja memerawaniku untuk pertama kalinya-" ungkap Jin heran dengan datarnya.  
Tettere tergelak menanggapinya,"_First try_ gratis, selanjutnya ada syaratnya kau bersedia?"

"Ja- Jangan bilang aku harus bayar mahal—" batin Jin risau, meski ia tetap menanggukan kepalanya, menerima tawaran sang bangsawan muda. "Tadi, kau bilang rela diapa-apakan olehku, bukan? Kalau begitu.. aku, ingin melihatmu… melakukan _striptease!_" lugas Tettere.

"_Strip—tease_?" Jin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Tettere mengangguk, "He-eh, kau tahu tidak? Tari telanjang yang eksotis nan erotis, dilakukan dengan cara yang menggoda dan merangsang hasrat seksual. Aku mau melihatmu melakukannya dengan seksi, tentu juga untuk membangkitkan juniorku lagi " ulasnya penuh maksud, dengan _rape face_ yang terpampang jelas. "Kalau kau butuh _pole,_ sudah terpasang di ruangan ini kok. Mau kuantar kesana, Hm?" bebernya lebih lanjut.

Dia sampai menyiapkannya? Jin mulai membayangkan apakah jangan-jangan dia juga menyimpan peralatan BDSM, namun dibuangnya pikiran itu jauh-jauh. "E-Etto… aku, belum pernah melakukannya.." ungkapnya jujur. "kau takkan tahu sebelum mencobanya, lagipula kau punya kaki yang anggun~" Tettere membujuknya sambil mengelus paha Jin.

"Ti.. tidak bisa.. aku bukan ahli" Jin menggeleng.

"Kau hanya belum terbiasa, padahal aset bagusnya ada.." rayu Tettere kembali.

"Aku sungguh tak bisa.." Jin kembali menolaknya, kali ini dengan _puppy eyes_.

"Cobalah kau pasti bisa!" Tettere coba meyakinkannya sekali lagi.

"Ti..tidak—tidak mau.. U-Uuhh.." Jin mulai tersendat dengan nada tersedu sedan.

"Ahh.. _Fine~_ aku batalkan—" Tettere tidak ingin melihatnya menangis lagi, meski harus mendesah kecewa. "Sayang sekali, berarti kau gagal membangunkan pejantanku.."

"..Pasti ada cara lain, kan?" Tanya Jin memastikan. "Heh, kalau menurutmu ada, coba kau lakukan " tantang Tettere yang sedikit mencondongkan badan kebelakang bertopang tangan, selangkangan terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan penis yang masih basah dari percumbuan mereka. Ketika melihatnya, sebersit gagasan terlintas di pikiran, perlahan Jin merangkak mendekati Tettere, membuat pria itu sedikit tersengang. "Ng, Jin?"

Jin merunduk, satu tangan mengelus organ genitalia _businessman_ itu untuk mulai merangsangnya, kemudian menggenggamnya lembut untuk didekatkan ke mulutnya, dikecupnya kepala zakar itu. Tettere seketika merasa merinding, dielusnya rambut sang pemuda, "hmm, boleh juga.." pujinya takjub dalam hati. Jin lanjut memasukkan batang kemaluannya ke dalam mulutnya, mengulumnya, membuat pria modis itu sedikit terperanjat, meski dia masih membelai kepala si mahasiswa. Tidak hanya itu, Jin menghisapnya, lalu memaju mundurkan kepalanya layaknya gerakan piston yang konstan, sementara lidahnya sesekali menjilat dan melilitkan pelirnya, dan ia melakukannya seseduktif mungkin sehingga membuatnya menegang.

"Jin—" Tettere merasakan alat kelaminnya makin mengeras dan mulai mengeluarkan cairan precum, sedang Jin semakin bersemangat, dipercepat tempo hisapan, gerakan, serta jilatan terhadapnya dengan gairah, sambil meremas kedua paha pria rupawan itu, hingga akhirnya permainan mencapai puncaknya. "Jin—Ak-Aahh-!" Baru saja si pangeran mengangkat suara, namun kalimatnya terpotong karena puncak permainannya, air mani yang dikandungnya memuncrat keluar membasahi mulut Jin, sontak membuatnya kaget, namun setelah beberapa detik membiasakan diri, lelaki lugu ini meminum nafta nutfahnya.

"Ahh.. _Sehr gut~_ " Tettere terkekeh puas, mengacak rambut pirang anak muda itu dengan tangannya sebelum Jin melepaskan kulumannya pada alat reproduksinya, membuat benang-benang cairan tipis pada mulutnya, hasil campuran semen dan salivanya, "pwaahh "

"Luar biasaaku tak tahu kau begitu berbakat!" sanjung Tettere yang mengelus pipi Jin sementara pemuda itu tengah menjilati bibirnya sendiri yang basah, tampak menggiurkan. "Baiklah kalau begitu.." sang pangeran mengangkat sedikit tubuh Jin ke atas badannya yang kini dalam posisi telentang. "Te-Tettere..?" jin agak bingung waktu badannya diangkatnya, sehingga kini diatasnya. "sesuai janji aku kan menghiburmu.. tapi kali ini, kau yang aktif, ya~?" ulas Tettere sewaktu bokong Jin diarahkan ke atas palaknya yang basah dan tegang, digesekkannya pelan pada permukaan bokongnya untuk melumasinya dan setelah beberapa lama, ia memasukkan organnya ke dalam lubang Jin.

"Nnn—Ngh-!" Jin berusaha menahan rintihannya kala penis Tettere menghujam masuk ke dalam anusnya, dia paham maksudnya, kedua tangannya pun bertumpu di dada sang penghuni ruang VVIP, perlahan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, sementara pinggangnya dipegangi pria itu. Sedikit demi sedikit dipercepat gerakan memompanya, menstimulir bagian _venereal_ Tettere, sembari mengapit pinggang dengan pahanya, kepala menengadah ke atas dalam keadaan mata terpejam erat, hatinya tergetar menikmati sensasinya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Tettere, yang pelantaknya kembali mengeras, dengan pasif membentur _sweetspot_ Jin dan membuatnya terlonjak karena irama permainan yang semakin cepat dan dalam. Dirinya makin terangsang semakin Jin terus mempercepat tempo gerakkannya sambil mendesah, lambat laun buah zakarnya pun mengejang, siap menyemprotkan kembali cairan pejunya, dan ia dapat menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Uwa-aa-aahn!" erang Jin, tersentak kaget begitu sperma Tettere menghambur ke dalam rektalnya, turut mendorong klimaksnya keluar, membuat tubuhnya bergetar merasakan hangatnya pertukaran cairan dalam tubuhnya, "Hnaahh… ahh.." Jin mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah, keringatnya terus bercucuran, tubuhnya roboh di atas badan Tettere, alhasil dibalas pelukan hangat sang pangeran. Pelajar muda itu menatap si usahawan, dan usahawan itu mengecup bibirnya, lanjut melumat, hingga akhirnya mereka memainkan lidah dan bertukar saliva, sama seperti ciuman pertama mereka, hanya bedanya, kali ini Jin kini tanpa ragu membalasnya.

Begitu berpisahnya kedua mulut lelaki-lelaki pirang itu, meninggalkan seutas saliva penghubung bibir mereka, pemuda yang posisinya diatas mengangkat raganya agar alat reproduksi pria dibawahnya terlepas dari tubuhnya, kemudian dibaringkan badannya di sebelah pria tersebut. Sebelumnya, tak pernah dirasakannya lelah karena kepuasan disertai rasa sakit, layaknya simbol _dog rose, _apakah secara tidak langsung dia mengakui dirinya seorang masokis?

"Jin, kau mau bermalam disini? Ini sudah larut loh", himbau si pria bermata safir.

"Sungguh? Uhh… nampaknya, tidak bisa. Maaf tapi aku takut orangtuaku cemas", balas cepat si pemuda.

"Hmn? Beri tahu saja orangtuamu kau menginap di rumah teman", usul sang pangeran.

"A-Apa mereka.. akan percaya?", Jin tampak ragu.

"Kau takkan pernah tahu sebelum mencobanya", nasihat Tettere.

Benar, tak ada salahnya mencoba, pemuda itu seketika meraih jins yang tergeletak di lantai tepi _bed cover_-nya untuk mengambil ponsel yang tersimpan dalam saku celananya. Tettere menatap pasangan mainnya kini sibuk mengetik SMS, dirinya lalu bangkit mendekati laci mejanya di dekat tempat tidur dan membukanya untuk mengambil botol _aphrodisiac_ yang nyatanya selalu dipersiapkannya disitu. "Jiiin~"panggilnya setelah mengambil sebutir pil, menyadarkan lelaki yang baru saja selesai mengirimkan pesan teksnya, "Uhh.. ya, Tettere?"

"Kau pasti lelah, kan.. ini kau bisa telan sendiri _kan_ kali ini?" bersama segelas air bening yang juga terletak di meja samping ranjangnya, Tettere menyodorkan pil dan air putih tersebut kepadanya. Jin tampak ragu sesaat mau mengambil kedua benda tersebut, "A-Ano.. bukankah kau sudah memberikan pil ini sebelumnya?" tanyanya gugup, bagaimanapun, ia tetap mengambilnya. "Sekarang kau disini… aku, ingin bercinta denganmu lagi ", _ouji-sama_ membelai pipi mulus Jin, mencoba memikatnya dengan pesonanya, "atau ingin kumasukkan lagi lewat mulutku?"

"A-Aah, aku, bi-bisa minum sendiri!" Jin yang dibuatnya tersipu-sipu segera menelan pil dan menegaknya dengan segelas air, lalu menaruh gelas kosongnya pada meja didekat tepi kasurnya, "Nnh—a-aku siap, Tettere.." katanya cukup segan sehabis mengusap mulutnya. Sekonyong-konyong, tanpa menunggu reaksi pil tersebut, Tettere yang nyatanya terburu nafsu langsung menerjangnya, menggulingkannya hingga posisinya diatasnya, tanpa memberinya kesempatan melawan sedikit pun, "bagus, lagipula aku masih ingin memperpanjang permainan ini " bisiknya di telinga Jin sebelum memberikan daun telinganya jilatan panjang nan bergairah.

Ia tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi, dirabanya sekujur tubuh Jin, diciumi dan dijilatinya hingga meninggalkan banyak _kiss marks_, diperlakukannya tubuh itu seolah miliknya sepenuhnya. Sementara pemuda yang tidak siap dengan semua ini hanya bisa mengeluarkan erangan dan desahannya yang malah membuat Tettere semakin liar, "A-Aanghh-! Tte-Tettere, bi-bisa pelan-pelan kan—!"

"Ooh, tidak juga.. malam ini akan kubuat kau tak bisa tidur ", serunya yakin juga santai disaat _longinus_-nya yang telah siap kembali dihunuskan masuk terhadap lubang bokong Jin, menggenjot tubuhnya kembali. Jin merintih semakin kencang sementara Tettere tertawa puas sambil terus memompanya, hingga lama kelamaan, Tettere sadar dirinya tidak dapat mendengar reaksi Jin lagi.

"Jin? Hei Jin!?" Tettere mengguncang pelan tubuh pemuda submisif itu, tak ada respons, diperhatikannya wajahnya sekilas, " … ya ampun, dia sudah tidur duluan rupanya.." simpulnya sederhana. Namun dasar Tettere, ia tetap gencar mencumbui Jin walau lawan mainnya sudah _pass out, _baginya sadar atau tidak bukanlah masalah, selama hasratnya puas, sekalipun pangeran itu laksana seorang nekrofil yang sedang menggauli mayat.

Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka berdua…

Tidak, bagi Tettere saja.

* * *

"Unghh…" Jin membuka matanya, didapati dirinya tertidur dengan posisi tengkurap, "sudah, pagi… ya?" katanya serak. Setengah sadar, ia menolehkan wajahnya kesamping, melirik jam kayu kuno model _grandfather clock_ yang berdiri tegak di sisi pojok ruangan, kehadirannya yang kokoh diatas lantai menambah kemegahan dan kesan antik ruangan VVIP tersebut, sedangkan jam tersebut menunjukan waktu 7:13 AM, ternyata memang sudah pagi.

Pemuda bermata zamrud itu mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya dan berniat bangun, namun anehnya, tubuhnya tertahan pada posisinya, ia mencoba lagi, tidak berarti juga, entah kenapa ada yang menahannya bangkit, seakan ada beban berat di punggungnya. Apa ini fenomena ganjil _sleep paralysis_? Ataukah _lucid dream_? Kalau begitu kesadarannya masih di alam mimpi, dan jika benar, maka semua ini seketika terasa masuk akal, malam pertemuannya dengan sang pangeran hanyalah mimpi yang dirancang otaknya sebagai pelarian atas kegelisahannya, pemandangan ruang VVIP ini tentu cumalah halusinasinya semata, membuktikan bahwa dia masih di dalam alam bawah sadar.

"Hhrmm.." sewaktu Jin merenungkan hal-hal tersebut mendadak dia terperanjat mendengar suara geraman, "a-apa itu?" pikirnya. Apakah itu adalah _incubus,_ alasan dibalik mitos _sleep paralysis_ yang konon suka menindih orang tidur untuk melibatkan mereka dalam aktivitas seksual. Andai demikian, apakah Tettere adalah perwujudan makhluk halus dalam mimpinya. Meskipun takut, rasa penasaran mendorongnya agar menengokkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang secara perlahan untuk melihat apa yang mencegahnya bangun.

"GYAAHH!" Jin terkejut mendapati Tettere menindih punggungnya dengan ekspresi penuh kegembiraan habis memperlakukan tubuhnya semena-mena, bagaimanapun ia merasa lega, jadi semua ini bukanlah mimpi. Tettere, terbangun oleh jeritannya, hanya menjawab santai, "_guten morgen_.."

Jin hanya tercengang. Dulu ia berpikir, dirinya mungkin bisa pingsan saat mengetahui hasil ujiannya terlalu jatuh sampai-sampai _Drop Out_, akan tetapi, kesan pertamanya pingsan itu karena... dikocok habis-habisan sama _entrepeneur_ yang baru kenal semalam. "kau mimpi indah, Jin?" tanya Tettere selagi mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk di sisi Jin. "Eh? Aku… mimpi menjadi kucing kecil di rumah seseorang dan bertengkar karena susu-" jawab Jin asal, mengingat-ingat mimpi yang dialaminya tidak lama ini.

"menurutku kau pasti tampak manis sebagai kucing"

"Lu-Lupakan saja mimpi itu! Aku tak mau mengingatnya…"

"Pftt- baiklah~ kau mau mandi? Tubuh kita sampai berkeringat kemarin, ingat?"

"Ah, benar juga.. lagipula aku memang belum mandi dari kemarin sore"

"_Well then~ Younger first!"_

Baru saja Jin benar-benar akan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, tahu-tahu ia terjatuh, "E-Eh, tunggu dulu! Aku kok tak bisa berdiri? Te-Tettere, tolong!"

"Huh? Oh ya aku ingat, kita _kan_ main sepanjang malam.. sayangnya kau sudah semaput di tengah-tengah.." terang Tettere yang menepukkan kepalan tangan kanannya layaknya gerakan memalu pada telapak tangan kirinya.

"KAU BILANG AP—" Jin kembali teringat, kejadian kemarin malam dimana ia sebenarnya terlalu lelah untuk bermain namun jiwa raganya dipaksakan Tettere sehingga kesadarannya hilang, "Itu salahmu, kelakuan mirip rubah nafsu kemarin malam! Sekarang pinggulku seakan mati rasa-" tukasnya.

Tettere sedikit tersinggung mendengar kata rubah nafsu, "Yaah, mau bagaimana lagi.. baiklah, kita mandi bareng saja ya?" ajaknya sewaktu mengangkat tubuh Jin, menggendongnya _bridal style, _membuat sang pemuda refleks memeluk leher pria tampan itu, sangat kaget mengingat ini pertama kalinya digendong seperti itu, "Uwaa-! Eh, Ma-mandi bersama?" sahutnya, tetapi karena tak ada pilihan lain, ia menangguk pelan dan ragu.

"Lebih tepatnya aku memandikanmu.. dengan syarat kau jangan mendesah ya~ nanti aku bergairah lagi", ejek Tettere menjulurkan lidahnya.

"H-Hmph! Bu-buat apa pula aku mendesah di kamar mandi…" Jin membuang mukanya yang mulai memerah kembali, tahu Tettere pasti merencanakan sesuatu untuknya, apapun itu dia tak boleh membuatnya antusias, atau kali ini dia bakal tergeletak pingsan di kamar mandi.

* * *

"AAAHN!" desah kencang Jin dalam _jacuzzi_ VVIP begitu mendapati tubuhnya disabuni sang pangeran dengan sabun cair. Aneh, padahal biasanya kalau ia menyabuni dirinya sendiri tak mungkin bereaksi seperti itu, tapi kali ini, saat tangan-tangan Tettere mengolesi sekujur tubuhnya, menelusuri lekuk liuknya, sensasinya yang dirasakannya jauh berbeda. "Sudah kubilang jangan mendesah… mau, kuhukum?" bisik Tettere di belakang kupingnya yang dilanjut oleh kuluman lembut sembari mengelu-elukan nama sang pemuda sampai desah nafasnya menerpa telinganya, tindakannya hanya membuat air baknya semakin mendidih.

Akhirnya setelah puas mengusiknya, Tettere ikut masuk kedalam _hot tub_ itu di samping Jin yang tengah menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, diperhatikannya mahasiswa itu dengan seksama sambil membelai rambut kuningnya, sesaat dirinya merenung, "Kisaragi.. kini aku ingat. Ada rekan kerjaku dengan marga yang sama, mungkin kau mengenalinya. Namanya, hmm.. Shuichiro Kisaragi", gumamnya membuka percakapan.

"Eh… Hah!? Itu kan ayahku!" Jin langsung memelototi Tettere tak percaya.

"Jadi ia ayahmu? Hahaha tak kusangka pantas saja ada kesan _familiar_ saat kutatap mata _emerald_-mu. Diluar dugaan, sifatmu bertolak belakang dari dia."

"Tunggu, kau serius mengenalnya, _kan_?"

"Tentu dia pemilik perusahaan besar_ Beau et brave, _bukan? Terkenal dengan sifat tegas dan mental bajanya sehingga tindakannya menjadi kontribusi besar dalam tumbuh kembang perusahaan."

"A-Astaga… Dunia ini sempit ya…"

"Benar aku ingat dia bilang ingin mengenalkan anaknya kepadaku, tak kusangka kita bertemu lebih cepat"

"E-Eeh.. Eeehh!"

"Ahaha.. Sudah, sudah! Ayo segera keringkan badanmu sehabis ini."

* * *

Selesai urusan mereka di kamar mandi, dua wira pirang yang hanya berbalut handuk kini kembali ke kamar tidur untuk berganti pakaian, Tettere menuju lemari bajunya, serta Jin, yang kakinya sudah pulih kembali, mengumpulkan pakaiannya yang terpencar di lantai.

"Butuh pakaian ganti?"

"Tak usah~ pakaianku belum kotor dari kemarin, kok"

Saat sedang mengenakan celana panjangnya, jin tersadar HP-nya masih di atas ranjang, diambilnya untuk memeriksa E-mail masuk, rupanya ada 3 pesan baru yang belum terbaca: Ayah, Customer Service, dan… Prof. März. Berdebar-debar, dibacalah dua dari ketiga pesan tersebut.

_Ayah:  
' Jin, ayah bangga padamu.. akhirnya kau punya teman karib. Nah, jangan buat dia repot ya.' _

Dasar ayah, Tettere pasti takkan percaya seorang Shuichiro Kisaragi yang terkenal tegas di kantor aslinya sangat perhatian sama anak, sekalipun sulit punya waktu bertemu, begitulah pikir putra Shuichiro tersebut. Ayahnya mengerti kalau putranya yang cerdas ini sifatnya pendiam sehingga sulit mencari teman, sebagai gantinya merekalah yang datang sendiri kepada Jin. Tambah lagi wataknya yang terlampau formal membuatnya susah bergaul, sampai-sampai pengalaman _sleepover_ bagi ayahnya adalah bukti bahwa anandanya kini mempunyai teman karib… yaitu _partner_ kantornya sendiri. Lanjut membaca pesan berikut

_Prof. __März__:  
'Jin, saya sudah di kantor dosen.. segera temui kemari.'_

"Astaga!, ternyata dia memang menungguku di kampus. Matilah aku!" pekik Jin selesai membaca pesan singkat yang terpampang pada layar _mobile phone_-nya.  
"Ada apa Jin?" Tanya Tettere yang lagi mengikatkan kancing bajunya.  
"Aku.. harus ke kampusku sekarang.. dosen Kombis saya menunggu!" Jawabnya panik sambil terburu-buru mengenakan kembali pakaiannya.  
"_Ach, sou_.. aku juga harus ke kantor sebentar lagi", usahawan itu segera merapikan jasnya, membenarkan posisi dasinya, dan mengenakan alas kakinya yang mengkilat. Begitupun Jin yang siap dengan pakaian kasualnya dan celana jins-nya.

Maka, selesai berpakaian dan mengecek barang-barang, mahasiswa dan pebisnis pirang itu pun siap meninggalkan ruangan VVIP tersebut.

Dibuka pintu VVIP, tampak kondisi bar yang sepi serta bangku bangku dibalik di atas meja. Untuk sesaat kedua lelaki itu menyangka bahwa hanya mereka berdua saja yang masih berada di bar tersebut, sampai suara TV yang digantung menyadarkan mereka bahwa masih ada seorang pekerja lembur yang setia bekerja 24 jam untuk bar ini.

'_Waspadalah! Dikabarkan pelaku kejahatan genosida dan pencurian organ dalam manusia, sebut saja Kusobaba __(Umur &amp; gender tak diketahui), masih dalam pencarian oleh pihak berwajib, jika anda melihat orang dengan ciri-ciri sebagai berikut, mohon segera laporkan…'_

"Hwaah, gawat juga tuh…" komentar Hiver yang sibuk menonton berita sambil memakan keripik kentang bermerek _Savant _yang menyerupai_ Pringles_. Setelah bosan dengan satu _channel_, dipindahkannya saluran TV-nya.

'_Diberitakan, aristokrat Aohige (39), atau yang kini dikenal sebagai ladykiller, akan dijatuhi hukuman atas tindakannya yang semena-mena terhadap istri-istrinya. Mengingat hasil otopsi mayat istri-istrinya, dicurigai bangsawan ini juga satu komplotan dengan Kusobaba yang terkenal…'_

"Kusobaba lagi.. Pagi-pagi adanya berita doang ya…" Hiver meraup sekiranya 3-4 keripik _Savant_ dan langsung mengunyahnya. Akhirnya bartender_ la Boisson Mizone _ itu lebih memilih mendengarkan _Asa to Yoru no Monogatari_ yang diputar di barnya, tak menyadari kehadiran dua laki-laki pirang tersebut. "Ini baru Roman " ujarnya tenang mendengar lagu ciptaannya sendiri yang hanya bisa didengar eksklusif dalam bar itu.

Hiver Laurant mungkin hanya seorang bartender, namun selain mengambil _shift_ siang dan malam tanpa keluhan serta bertanggung jawab atas bar _la Boisson Mizone_, pecinta roman ini juga supir sekaligus asisten pribadi Tettere. Sekalipun demikian, pekerjaannya kini lebih baik dibandingkan merasakan mati sebelum lahir, begitulah opininya, sungguh sangat memotivasi.

Tettere menjentikkan jarinya untuk memberinya komando, menyadarkan sang pelamun itu, "Oi Ver, kamu nanti ambil cucianku, ya!"

"Di Binatu Mbak Layla? Nanti bukanya jam 10, kan? _Oui,_ _monsieur~ _" jawab sigap sang pelayan bar, sebelum kembali menyibukkan diri mendengar alunan lagu kreasinya sambil meneguk segelas _jusse_.

"Oh ya, mau sarapan dulu Jin?" tawar Tettere yang membuka pintu depan bar dengan kunci cadangannya.

"Tidak usah.. aku sedang buru-buru soalnya. Lagipula aku masih bisa beli di kampus" tolak Jin dengan sopan sewaktu membuka pintu bar.

"kalau begitu.. butuh tumpangan?" Tettere mengantarnya keluar sampai dimana Nissan-nya diparkir.

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak perlu.. aku sudah punya mobil sendiri kok" Jin kembali menolak tawarannya santun, dibukanya pintu mobilnya setelah membuka kuncinya.

"Fu fu fu, kalau begitu.. jika ingin menemuiku diluar bar, kau bisa mendatangi kantor ayahmu." Tettere menyelipkan kertas kecil bertuliskan nomor teleponnya pada saku kecil di dada Jin.

Jin mengangguk dan tersenyum, "baiklah.. sampai jumpa ya, Tettere" dia pun menyalakan mesin Nissan-nya, dibukanya kaca mobilnya untuk melambaikan tangan kepada sang pangeran sebagai tanda perpisahan mereka sebelum mobil it melaju dan berlalu, menuju '_Institut __Horizon de Connaissance_'.

* * *

** EpiLoGue**

* * *

Jin mendapati dirinya di depan meja Prof. Märchen von Friedhof, menghadap bukan lain ialah dosen itu sendiri yang tengah duduk di kursi kantornya. Beliau berpenampilan layaknya konduktor dengan sifat yang dingin nan tenang, memberi kesan berkharisma. "Kamu tahu alasan mengapa saya panggil kesini?"

"Err, tidak tahu pak?" Jin menggeleng.

"Ternyata benar… sisa pulsa saya mau habis dan saya sedang di luar kota saat meneleponmu, Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar ya.." dosen bergelar profesor itu pun berdiri dari kursi kerjanya, menepuk pundak Jin, dan melewatinya.

Selagi dosennya pergi, Jin menyempatkan waktunya mengobservasi mejanya, meja berbahan tripleks yang ditengah atasnya terletak led monitor 16" dengan _keyboard_ komputer terselip pada laci khusus dibawahnya, di samping kiri komputer beliau terpajang boneka bergaun _goth loli_ miliknya, Elise, pemberian kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal, Elisabeth von Wettin. Sedang di samping kanannya, selain _mouse_, terdapat foto 2 anak kecil, salah satunya mirip sekali seperti Prof. März, hanya saja warna rambutnya putih, sedang satu lagi gadis berambut pirang dengan gaun putih. Dilihat dari umur foto ini, Jin memastikan bahwa kedua anak kecil tersebut adalah Prof. März sendiri kala mudanya beserta nona Elisabeth.

Dia bersimpati mengelus bingkai foto yang agak berdebu itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir kasihan juga ya, beliau tampak terkesan dingin sesungguhnya karena selalu menahan penderitaannya, ya, mereka berpisah sejak kecil, dan setelah sekian lama profesor baru menyadari nona Elisabeth telah wafat, satu-satunya peninggalannya adalah boneka Elise tersebut, setidaknya itulah yang pernah diceritakan Prof. März kepadanya. Kalau tak salah Jin selalu mendengarnya bersenandung:

'_sayonara zutto kimi to onaji jikan o ikitakatta  
saredo kami wa kesshite bokutachi o yurusanai darou_  
(_Farewell. __I always wanted to live through the same times with you. However, providence (God) will not allow us.__)'_

'PWIIITT~!' bunyi nyaring _party flute_ secara tiba-tiba dimainkan, sontak mengagetkan Jin. "Jin, selamat. Tulisan yang kamu kirim juara satu dalam _Commerce Conference Competition (C3).."_ sahut Prof. März seraya bertepuk tangan pelan, yang ternyata membunyikan _flute_ barusan. Jin langsung teringat, C3 Itu ajang kompetisi tahunan berskala nasional yang diselenggarakan kampus tetangga, dimana setiap partisipan diharuskan membuat tulisan kritis terkait pemecahan masalah seputar keadaan ekonomi &amp; bisnis global dewasa ini.

"Su-Sungguh, pak!?" Tanya Jin tak percaya, dijawab anggukan kepala Märchen, "kau bisa melihatnya sendiri di website resminya, namamu terpampang paling atas" jelas dosen kombis itu lebih lanjut. Mendengar itu, pupil Jin melebar, mulutnya menganga.

"Saya bangga terhadapmu, nak." Puji Märchen terhadap mahasiswanya, dengan menyunggingkan senyum tipis diwajahnya, senyum tulus yang membuang kekecewaan dan keraguan dalam hatinya, hal yang belum pernah dilihat Jin sebelumnya dari dosen itu, sungguh bertolak belakang dari sifat biasanya yang dikenal dingin.

"Sejujurnya.. kemarin saya menyempatkan untuk membelikanmu ini" Märchen menunjukkan sepotong _Tiramisu_ _cake _yang dibungkus dengan indahnya, ada pesan tertulis, 'Untuk memberikan kejutan kecil ini, untuk mahasiswa terbaik saya'. "Aa- Te-Terima kasih, Prof. März.." Jin benar-benar terharu dibuatnya, ia ternyata salah menilai, tak pernah disangka profesornya sendiri berbaik hati membelikan hadiah seperti ini untuk asisten dosen. Maka, dipeluknya dosennya tersebut, dan Prof. März pun tak ragu membalas pelukannya bak seorang ayah kepada anaknya.

Jin lalu teringat, Tettere barusan memberinya nomor teleponnya, dan kalau tak salah dirinya memang ingin mengunjungi ayahnya di kantor, kalau begitu kali ini akan kuhubungi dia, mungkin kita bisa pulang berdua dan singgah di bar, selanjutnya? Siapa yang tahu, begitulah kata isi hatinya.

Liburan baru saja dimulai hari ini, dan Jin yakin liburan kali ini akan menjadi kenangan tak terlupakan.

_~TAMAT~_

* * *

**Secret Script (?)**

* * *

"Hmm, jadi ini kampusnya Jin yah…"

"Pe-permisi tuan"

"Oh, silahkan lewat, nona (In: Eh, perasaan kenal…) Ano, boleh saya tahu siapa nama anda?"

"Id- Ido-sabeth"

"Heeh… (tarik wignya) IDO! Ah bener kan, dasar amatiran. Ngapain dandan jadi cewek gini hah!? Mau niru Kusobaba ya? kulaporin hansip kamu!"

"EEH! Tet, plis Tet, dengerin dulu… Gue begini ga ada maksud apa-apa kok"

"Terus ngapain _cross-dress_ disini!? Ah tau saya, pasti mau godain cewek cewek kan?"

"Bukaan! Lagi nge-stalk dosen nih! Jangan ganggu ah! Lo sendiri ngapain? Ah sama aja kali lo!"

"bukan urusan situ! Laporin pak Kisaragi nih, jam kosong malah _cosplay_ disini!"

"Heh! Sendirinya sama aja lo! Kalo Nge-stalk jangan saling mendahului dong! Sebelum lo udah lahan gue nih!"

"Sombong amat ini ikan teri—emang dosen siapa sih yang di-stalk?"

"Dosen kombis, yang bajunya konduktor. Tapi asistennya juga cakep sih, mata ijo, rambut pirang…"

"Mata hijau rambut pirang tte Jin! Itu jatah saya coeg!"

"Naaah, ketauan kan! Ngatain orang stalker sendirinya sama aja.."

"Pret dah ini orang-"

"Gini deh persetujuannya, gue incer dosennya, lo asistennya, setuju?"

"I-Iya iya aja deh…"

"Tos dulu dong~!"

(Geplak)


End file.
